


The Fallen Valkyrie

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, aternate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: A story about how Edge met Angel.





	1. Chapter 1

The Fallen Valkyries.

Underfell Papyrus/ Steph

 

　

"How long have you been with the Slayers?" Steph kept walking down the hall Edge walking next to her. She let out a bit of an annoyed sigh before glancing over at the tall dark skeleton. She had been trying to get him to stop following her for the past ten minutes.

"Edge was it? Don't take this the wrong way but you're acting like a love sick puppy." She could see him straiten up as a bit of red crossed his cheeks.

She didn't mind that he seemed to be interested in her but it was only last week when they met.

"Welcome Papyrus to the royal guards." Said a shorter monster as he was being shown around the castle. "You're new duties will be given to you shortly." As he walked with the other monster a group of various types of monsters all dressed in light armor painted black and streaked in red paint. "Oh, Please stand aside." the shorter monster said as they let the group pass. It seemed as if they laughed at the sight of the new guard making Edge a bit annoyed that he'd have to stand to the side of the hall. Most of them seemed to be around his hight with most of them being male. Actually they all seemed to be male. At the end of the group a shorter monster with their helmet still on seemed to pause for a moment and looked Edge over before catching up with the rest of them. Edge watched as he noticed the way that monster moved... it was a female the only one he really noticed. He kept his eyes on her before she disappeared around the corner. "Who were they?"

"That would be the Slayers, I wouldn't try and challenge them."

Edge arched a brow. "Why would that be?"

"There our elite assassins... well not assassins, we send them in to take care of stuff that our royal guards can't handle."

Edge seemed to be curious about the Slayers and wondered if maybe he could talk them into letting him join. His job for the day was to make sure he knew the castle in and out. It was late and he was walking around the training area when he spotted that Slayer again. She was still dressed in her armor and the field was set up with about 20 dummies. In her hands was what looked like a cutlass in one and large dagger in the other. Edge stopped and waited for a moment. He could hear a light exhale of air as she disappeared and reappeared at the other end of the field. For a moment he thought maybe she just had teleported like what his brother could do. Getting ready to approach her he heard the clack of the steal weapons being put away with a loud snap and the dummies starting to fall in half.

"Get the idea?" he could hear her say as he noticed she had spotted him. He stayed where he was as she walked over to him. Her helmet seemed to have quite a few scratches on it as well as her armor. He couldn't tell what type of monster she was but she was only a few inches shorter than him. It was odd having to look down at her just to see her eyes. They were a bright yellow, that was odd. Most monsters had red or dark eyes giving them a mean look to them. It looked like he was looking at two candle lights in a dark room.

"Your that new royal guard they got in today." She said making him snap out of the trace he was in.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered. Their was a light chuckle from her that echoed in the metal helmet.

"Welcome to the royal guard." she said walking past him and down the hall leading to to the armory. Edge seemed to zone out for a moment until the smell of lemon grass snapped him out of it.

The next day he had duty patrolling the castle grounds. That's when he heard arguing in a nearby hall.

"I don't care how powerful you are there is no way I'd ever agree to something like that!"

It was a woman's voice.

"Come on you've asked others why can't I?" There was a loud slap followed by a clang as one of them hit the ground. Catching sight of who was talking he was surprised to see the woman from the slayers putting her foot into a royal guards chest plate pinning him to the floor.

"Listen well, you ever ask me of this again I will kill you!" She pressed down hard before stomping off clearly mad at what ever they were talking about. Edge walked over seeing the guard trying to get to his feet. "What was that about?" he asked getting a whine from the other guard.

"It's close to her time and I was just... never mind." Edge was about to ask what he was talking about but he ran off back to his patrol.

"Boss? Hey Boss!!" Red yelled snapping him out of a thought.

"What?!" He glared at his brother. They sat at the kitchen table a plate full of lasagna sitting uneaten in front of him.

"You haven't touched your food..." Edge looked down at his plate and poked the sprig of parsley sitting on top. "Something on your mind?" Red asked seeing his brother start to drift off again.

"...I... never mind." Red got a grin across his face. "You look like your lost bro. Something happen a work today?"

Edge shook his head and started eating. After they were done Red cleaned up but his brother still sat at the table. "Sans, have you heard of the Slayers?"

"Yea, I herd they're a group of monsters you don't want to fuck with."

"Anything else you might know?" Red finished his cleaning and sat down at the table with him.

"Why?"

"I've ran into them at work, I'd like to know if I should stay clear of them." Red had never seem him like this was he... scared?

"All I've heard is that they take out troublesome monsters that the royal guard can't handle. They say it takes 5 royal guards to equal a Slayer in power."

"What about female Slayers?" Red was shocked when he heard that.

"Uh, I don't know, their are stories of one or two of them but they don't last long."

The next day he was to bring some paper work to the slayers. The one who clamed to be the leader took it from him letting him look around at the other Slayers. He was a bit disappointed not seeing the female in the area. "You have one last thing to do." the other monster said.

"Bring this to room 701 down that hall right there." It was a long hall and must have been where the slayers lived because they were on call 24-7. As he got to the end of the hall he noticed a good amount were empty. Knocking on the door to room 701 that was the last room next to the windows. He didn't hear anyone so he tried the knob and it was unlocked. The room on the other side was small but it had a small kitchen, living room, and two doors to what should be a bedroom and bathroom. the walls had torn out pages from magazines pined up on them. Pictures of islands, the ocean, and ships some new some old.

He was looking at them when he noticed a helmet sitting next to the TV. He knew the pattern painted on it and his heart dropped when the door to the bath was opened. Walking out from the steam was a skeleton wrapped in a towel. The yellow eyes gave her away as she stood there shocked.

"What the fuck! HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!!"she shouted grabbing at the towel to make sure it was in place. Edge panicked and ran for the door as he reached the knob a bone dagger hit the door pining it closed. Turning quickly he saw her head for him a pair of bone wings pinning him to the wall as well. She had missed anything important but he couldn't move his arms.

"Why are you here? Trying to get me before the other males?" She said narrowing her eyes making the candle flames turn to embers of firelight.

"I-I was asked to bring you this." he said moving his hand the papers still in them.

"How did you get in here?" She snatched the papers looking them over.

"I knocked, the door was open." The smell of lemon grass hit his nose again when she backed off unpinning him from the wall. She was focused on the papers as she leaned against the back of the small love seat that was the only chair in the living room.

Edge was amazed seeing she was a skeleton, snowdin had only him and his brother but he heard that most of the others were killed. But never had he seen one with wings like hers not even in history books. He stepped forward to get a better look noticing scratches and brakes on a couple of her bones. When he only got a few feet in front of her one of the wings shot out only an inch from his face. "Don't take another step."

"You know I thought me and my brother were the only skeletons around here." She put down the papers and got up from her spot. The towel still griped tight around her she walked by him and pulled the dagger from the door and opened it.

"Get out..." She kept her eyes on the floor as he did as she asked. Slamming the door closed she leaned against the door locking it.

Edge told his brother as soon as he got home about her. Red had never seen him this happy in a long time.

"Well what are you going to do?" Red asked making him pause for a moment.

"I have no idea... I guess I could get to know her first."

"What ever you do don't use that book, and don't be creepy about it."

Edge was actually happy to do the rounds at the castle today but something seemed off. Many of the guards were talking about something behind his back and when ever he walked into the room they all went quiet. He put it out of his mind because he'd find out sooner or later and rumors were not things he liked hear.

"So you stepped into the lion den and came out without losing a limb." it was Undyne and the smile on her face told him she had heard the news.

"What?"

"You stepped into Steph's room and she didn't kill you." Edge nodded now knowing her name.

"I didn't know it was her room."

"Yea, they must have wanted to see if you could handle something like that." Undyne smiled again making him a bit worried.

"So what happened? Did you have to pin her down, knock her out?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He said getting a shocked look from her.

"Wait... you did have sex with her right?"

"What? What gave you that idea?" She eyed a few of the other guards and Edge did the same. He was about to tell them all to go fuck off when he spotted Steph walk by. Quickly getting to his feet he ran after her. "Steph, can I talk to you?" She was dressed in her armor again but she had the helmet under her arm. Stopping for a moment she let out a sigh and took out a red bandana wrapping it around her head.

"You'll have to walk and talk I'm in a hurry." She took off again making Edge fallow.

"I'm sorry for yesterday."

"...Not your fault, I left the door unlocked."

"So, have you ran into other skeletons?"

"No."

"How long have you been with the Slayers?" She let out a bit of an annoyed sigh before glancing over at the tall dark skeleton.

"Edge was it? Don't take this the wrong way but you're acting like a love sick puppy."

T.B.C.


	2. Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little hot.

"Love sick puppy..." Steph paused a large blush of yellow barely visible on her cheekbones. Edge had the same amount of blush but in a deep red.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She said looking down at the helmet in her hands.

"Do you ever get day's off?" he asked making her look up at him with a bit of a smile.

"I could ask for some time off."

"Good! Tomorrow night meet me at Grillby's, we can sit and talk." Edge walked away when he heard Undyne yell for him. Steph stood there for a moment watching him rejoin the other guards. Snapping out of her staring she slipped on her helmet and headed to her next mission.

"What do you think?" Edge stood in front of his brother dressed in a nice black dress shirt and slim black paints with matching shoes.

"Wow, you're really going all out for this huh?" Red snickered. "Hey, when you get back tell me everything." Grabbing his scarf he wrapped it around his neck before slipping on a black jacket. Heading off to Grillby's he saw someone headed for his house it was Steph. She had on the red bandana and a long coat that covered what ever she was wearing except for a pair of knee high black boots.

"I knew Snowdin was cold but, damn." She said joining Edge as they walked to the bar. Many of the guards that were stationed in the area were here tonight drinking. Grillby noticed Papyrus and Steph walk in waving them over to a back table.

"Thanks Grillby." Said Edge offering to take Steph's coat. As she took it off she was dressed in a red low collar sweater that covered her hands. At one shoulder were two leather straps keeping the fabric from slipping down past her shoulders. The sweater only covered her ribs so that he could see her lower spine and the top of her pelvis. The rest of her outfit was a short black leather skirt that went to half her thigh bone. The sides were cut and also had straps across the tops. Edge had to control him self seeing this picture of beauty only a step away from him. Glancing over at Grillby he seemed to notice as well. Sitting down at the table they ordered drinks and food. While waiting Edge asked her questions and she gladly gave him the info he wanted to know about her. She was only a year older than him actually not even a year 8 months really. She had grown up in the capital with her adopted family. She even had joined the Slayers at a young age being the only woman on the team.

Edge did the same telling her about the hell he and his brother had gone through to get to were they were now.

"Sounds like we both had one hell of a life." Steph said sipping at her drink.

"Tell me something... Why are you the only female in the Slayers?"

Steph straitened up her eyes focused on him. "I'm the only one because I was the only one to make it through training."

Edge had to laugh thinking that the Slayers were just over quilted guards. "It can't be that hard..."

"...You have no idea, I saw three monsters get dusted on the first day." She looked away as he seemed to be staring at her. Rubbing her arm she was about to say something when a guard that had too much to drink bumped into her chair.

"Oh- I'm ssorry- hey, aren't you that Slayer that's been asking..." Quickly she shoved him away making him fall into another group of monsters who were drinking.

"Hey what the fuck you bitch!" yelled the guard making the other monsters get up as well. Steph let out a sigh and got ready to get out of her chair when Edge got out of his.

"Fuck off, you're the one too drunk to even walk." The monsters eyed Papyrus and then looked over at Steph who was watching the group with a grin.

"You need a guard to fight for you Slayer?" Yelled the one she had pushed earlier.

"No, I just don't want to have dust on me tonight." The monster laughed pointing at her.

"You're nothing more than a whore that get's passed around when ever your in heat." Steph's grin faded and she got up from her chair. Edge stepped aside as she walked up to them.

"Let's take this outside, I don't want to make a mess in here."

Outside of Grillby's the group of guards stood at one side with Papyrus and Steph at the other. Most of the monsters who were there stepped outside to watch.

"Are you a good fighter?" Steph asked.

"I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't." He smiled back summoning a large bone that looked as if it had been sharpened into a sword. Doing the same she summoned the cutlass she had the other night. This was no magic construct, it was a solid metal sword. Knowing that no one played fair in this world Steph attacked without warning taking out the guard closest to them. The sound of the blade slicing through the monster just before it dusted sent a chill down Edge's spine. That made the group scatter to keep from getting killed all at once.

"Cowards!" Yelled Edge seeing them scatter and he had to block an attack from one of them. There were flashes of swords and daggers as both Steph and Edge had to deal with two guards each. Steph was playing with her opponents, slicing at arms and legs making them bleed out.

Edge was just trying to keep up with the two attackers waiting for an opportunity to deal the killing blow. After the two that Steph was fighting stopped unable to fight back did she dust them. With a quick swing of her sword their heads were cut off. Turning to where edge was fighting she watched as he dusted one of the two. The one left basically looked as if he shit himself after seeing his friends were dead. Edge not missing the chance dusted the last guard getting a bit of the grey flakes on his black shirt. Steph watched as he gave the watching monsters a glare making them head back into the bar.

"I guess you are a good fighter, but you could be even better." She brushed the dust from his shirt and gave him a bit of a smile. There it was again the smell of lemon grass a lot stronger than the other times. It made him a bit dizzy as her hand moved to his cheek brushing more dust from his face.

"Well, since today didn't go to well, how about you come over to my place tomorrow."

T.B.C.


	3. Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no...

Edge didn't mind when Undyne let him off duty early it gave him a chance to clean up a bit before going to see Steph. When he entered the Slayers hall something seemed to be a bit off as a few of them seemed to glare at him as they walked by.   
"Did you hear, those guys that ended up in the infirmary?" He could hear one of them say.  
Going to her room he noticed some blood on the floor but it was leading out not in. The door looked as if someone had ran into it to get it open. Pushing the door he couldn't see anything making him flick on the lights. the whole room was torn apart. The loveseat had been turned over, the pictures torn to shreds, the TV smashed and on the floor. "Steph!" he called seeing the bedroom door broken as well with blood and claw marks across it. Carefully opening it he could see armor scattered across the room as if it was thrown into the walls. "Steph...."   
On the bed he could make out the shape of a body half covered in a ball. Their was a soft sound of a sob as he got closer seeing that it was Steph.   
"What happened?" he asked sitting on the bed making her ball up tighter. From the bones he saw there were fresh marks on them. Cuts from sharp objects and cracks from crushing blows. She didn't say anything but her sobs started to become louder until she was crying. Edge climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh- Don't worry it's okay."   
It took a few moments before she started to calm down and stop crying. Actually she did more than that, she had fallen asleep. Her fingers were dug into his battle body as if she just needed something to hold onto. Getting a close look at the damage he could tell nothing was broken but she had been beaten badly and it looks like someone had cut her clothes from her. She must of fought back because most of the marks were defensive. 

A few hours latter Steph woke up to the smell of something good cooking. Keeping the blanket wrapped around her she opened the bedroom door. Edge was standing at the small stove his focus in not burning the food. The living room was fixed the best he could do picking up any of the broken items. Steph quietly made it over to the loveseat wrapping the cover around herself. The sound of the pan being emptied onto two plates made her look over the back of the couch. Edge spotted her sitting there and walked over sitting down on the other side of the loveseat placing the plates on the coffee table.   
"Are you ready to talk about what happened?" Steph looked at the plates of food she hadn't eaten since their meal at Grillby's.   
"I think it would be better if I eat first." She reached for the food letting a bit of her body show as she ate. Edge wasn't a bad cook and she could feel her magic coming back to her with every bite. Once they were finished Steph placed the plate back on the table. Wrapping back up into the cover she let out a sigh. Looking over at Edge she moved over to him cuddling up in his arms.   
"They tried to rape me..." she said making Edge go still.  
"Tried?" He asked remembering the defensive marks. "It's not my blood you had to clean up... I'm sure one of them will never have kids and another will be hurting for weeks."   
"Who was it?" Edge asked wrapping an arm around her.   
"...Three of the other Slayers, apparently one of those guards we killed was one of their baby brothers."   
Edge's eye flared red magic knowing any damage she inflected to them would make it easy to find them as well as kill them.   
"Dose stuff like this happen a lot?" He asked making her curl up tighter against him.  
"At times yes, it's just that things get bad around here and some of the Slayers pick me as a target to relive stress."  
That made Edge even madder she was the only female skeleton he knew about, a great fighter, and a nice person when she wanted to be. And yet here she was placed in a group that used her as a plaything when they felt like it. What was Asgore thinking, perhaps he wanted to keep her from getting any ideas and trying to keep her under control. From what he saw she could easily challenge the king and maybe even kill him. Steph watched as an idea seemed to creep into his mind giving him a wicked smile. She sat up from him making him snap out of the thought.   
"What is going through your mind?"   
"...Just thinking about how to get back at those ass holes that attacked you." This time it was Steph that got a grin on her face. With one quick movement she straddled his lap to be face to face with him. Edge was a bit startled by what she was doing but then relaxed when she looked into his eyes. "I should do something to thank you for showing up and cleaning up the mess."   
Leaning in close she clicked their teeth together in a kiss. "Hmm- perhaps we can do better?"  
"...Steph?" Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled them closer together. Leaning in again she ran her tongue across his teeth making him open his mouth a bit. Forcing her tongue past his teeth she was met by his tongue and they danced around each other until Steph pulled away.   
"Hmm- Better." Steph leaned her head against his letting her bones rest against him. Fell carefully wrapped his hands around her making her flitch. "Did I hurt you?" he asked stopping and letting go of her.   
"No... it just startled me..." He was about to kiss her again when his phone went off. "Damn it, sorry." Taking the phone out of his pocket he saw his brother's name.  
"What is it Sans? I'm busy."  
"B-Bro, there's someone from the royal guard here. They say that they want to talk to you."

T.B.C.


End file.
